<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fortunate Roommate by SpaceyLoner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213298">Fortunate Roommate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyLoner/pseuds/SpaceyLoner'>SpaceyLoner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:35:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29213298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyLoner/pseuds/SpaceyLoner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn’t really what you would say an interesting story. To me, and him and everyone this was a story we would laugh about in the future. Let’s just say, everyone has that one time in their life where they turn red when telling people about it because of how embarrassing and stupid they were. That’s how this story went. Bunch of idiots.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fortunate Roommate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>———————<br/>I felt my stomach grumble and toss around as I waited for the bell to ring so I could go get some food. What was I in the mood for today anyway? Maybe a taco, make that two. My mouth watered at the thoughts of the warm meat, lettuce, tomatoes and hot sauce placed together in a tortilla. Yes, I preferred soft tacos over hard tacos ever since the incident of me choking on the shell back in 3rd grade. Things had changed since then. I was choking on tacos anymore, hurray me, still it’s an ongoing fear of mine unfortunately. Luckily today was a no note day, because I was in no shape to write down what was being said. I let out a sigh of relief as I heard chatters in the hallway of the college. This was a big college so those halls were packed. Of course it wasn’t as bad as high school since it was all one campus and not big as Wall University. I know what you’re definitely thinking “Wall University”? No one knows when, where or why it was named that. We were big and very fortunate, the name was the problem. No way someone was going to fix it so it stay as the strange and concerning name “Wall University”. I promise this campus is wide and we are able to go out and about. No walls here- well besides the walls of the buildings of course.<br/>“Alright class, have a good day and don’t forget to read over chapter 23 tonight!” I tossed my bag over my shoulders and breathed in five times letting that stressful and confusing lesson out of my mind since it wouldn’t be on the test in a week. My only thought when I stepped outside that classroom was, yup, tacos. <br/>             ———————————-</p><p> “Ground beef and make that hot sauce extra”<br/>Hot sauce was a favorite of mine, especially this place's hot sauce. My favorite taco place ever, Titan Mouth. Strange name if you ask me but it was all the same so very delicious. Waiting patiently for my food I looked at my phone and opened my calendar. <br/>“Aha!” I announced to myself, today I was getting a roommate. Finally, the empty room with the little things I have made it seem like I was homeless. Hopefully he has something to lighten up my bland room. Thinking about who would be my roommate I didn’t hear the cashier call my name handing me a brown paper bag full of my food which I took with me out the door back to the dorms<br/>                   ———————<br/>“Armin...Arlert? Armin...Arlert” I repeated as I was sitting across from my new roommate. He wasn’t exactly what I was expecting not at all. He was much smaller in height and build than me, his blue eyes matching the ocean and his silky thick blond hair to match perfectly with the color of his skin tone and eyes. He was like a godly figure you could even say, but telling by his Jurassic Park T-Shirt he was definitely someone who had taste. Very good taste. Before we could carry our conversation any longer we were interrupted by loud yelling from down the hall<br/>“107? I thought one person was staying in there at this moment” I said out loud looking at the dorm of ours. <br/>“107! My friend just moved in there today...he seems to be fitting in perfectly” he laughed nervously. His hand touched the back of his net sliding it back and forth rubbing it to make a gesture of apologizing and awkwardness of the fighting in the other room <br/>“You know his roommate?” Armin asked me. I was a bit puzzled and confused whag he meant until i caught on, he was wondering if I knew the guy Armin's friend was staying with<br/>“I have no idea who he is, maybe you should pay your fiend a visit! Check in how he’s settling”<br/>“When Eren is angry...it isn’t easy to calm him down” he awkwardly said looking around the room<br/>“Well this year is going to be a wild ride with such noisy neighbors” I laughed and he joined into the expression of joy</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is Marco’s POV of the story “Unfortunate Roommate” is Jean’s POV go check it out to read his side of the story. Now now this one is short too yes I’m aware this one is short as well<br/>I apologize <br/>: )<br/>-Kodz</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>